The Final Round
by Centroides
Summary: With the duration and six months over, the men get together for a final drink.


**The Final Round**

Five men took their places around table after picking up their ales from the bar.

"Gentlemen, if you will?" One man had remained standing. The others got comfortable in their seats then turned their attention on him. He paused for effect then raised his glass part way and turning to the tall blond he began.

"To the man who took a very big chance on a good-for-nothing loser. A man who looked below the surface and saw someone worth bothering with, some one he could believe in and trust. This in turn showed me I could trust him and through him learn to trust others. For this I salute you, Major Craig Garrison, for without trust I was nothing." He raised his glass high then took a sip. The others joined in.

Garrison thought back to that day so long ago. He was told to select a killer. He didn't want one but to keep the brass happy he did. Out of desperation to get it over and on with the training he selected the least objectionable one. He didn't like him or want him but as it turned out it was a good thing he had never let that show. It took a friend's prying for him to admit why he didn't like the man or want him. That had prompted him, well truth be told, he had been blackmailed into talking to the convicted killer. Through that talk he had discovered a little humanity and a lessening of his reason to dislike him. It took time and many missions to finally come to trust and actually like the man. Now he felt bad about his feeling towards him. Good thing it never showed. Fortunately they were far beyond his having to make up for his doubts.

Then Chief turned, this time to the tall dark haired man. "To the man who showed me how a gentleman behaves. I was going to say 'act' but that part of you is not a act is it?" There were smiles around the table. "You are a gentleman and by example, you taught me as well. I wasn't a gentleman born or raised, more a gutter dog but you taught me. More than that you taught me how to have class, the value of reading, the importance of an education. With this I have opportunities I never had before. For this I salute you, Andre Denova, for without class and an education I was going nowhere." Again he and the others raised their glasses and drank.

Actor was touched by the tribute and thought back with some guilt to their first meeting. He had assessed and discounted all the other men on the team especially the obviously ignorant one. He had caught that one watching him a few times and had confronted him about it. A snarl was his only answer. Though the man was somewhat more discrete after that he continued to watch and it had irritated the con man. It was only after a few missions that he clued in. When they sat down to eat Chief slouched then after a glance in his direction he sat up a little straighter. Actor watched in fascination as the uncouth lad copied his table manners. Elbows casually put on the table were removed after a look in his direction. Just to be certain Actor waited until the others started eating one night. Chief waited as well. He was copying him, right down to how he placed his silverware when he finished eating. That was when Actor decided to help the lad. His first piece of advice was thrown back in his face and Chief refused to look at him again. His manners slipped. Pride. The man was too proud to ask and too proud to admit he was deficient. Well if that was the way he wanted it then so be it. Actor tried to ignore the man as best he could. It did not take long for the imitation to start again. This time he let it go. Then he began to make certain thing more obvious such as his diction. He ever so slightly emphasized the final letter in words ending in ing. It pleased him that Chief began to pick it up as well. The man was not stupid, just uneducated. It had become a challenge, a challenge to show someone who did not want to admit he was lacking. In the end the both of them had won Actor accepted the accolades with dignity. It made him proud.

Chief then turned to the next one at the table. "To the man who taught me the truth about words. To the man who could call me a worthless son of a bitch half breed and then turn around and risk his very life to save mine. You taught me that being part of a family means not taking anything mean they say to heart. Believe what they do, not just what they say especially in anger. For this, Frank Solari, I salute you for without family I was lost." Again they raised their glasses and drank.

Casino grinned in appreciation. When he first met the young man he had been too full of self importance to even give him much thought other than to raze him anyway he could. He was an outsider and outsiders were fair game for any kind of shot. Casino had alternately ignored him, called him names and picked fights with him even when he knew the kid was at a disadvantage. The kid had always been game except for once. It was the first time Casino had realized that the game little fighter could be hurt, that what he said could really hurt someone. He had quite the time convincing the man that what he said did not really matter. He had not been sure at the time if the kid had really believed him. Well obviously he had. And it had worked on him too. After that he was a little more careful about what he said. He had become a nicer person.

Lastly all their attention turned to the slender 'Limey'. "To the man who taught me to look at life through the eyes of a child and I mean that in a good way. You could always be counted on to look at the bright side. You managed to brighten the darkest times by a comment or even a smile. You taught me it doesn't hurt to smile and it actually makes you and those around you feel better. For this I salute you, Rodney Cartsfort, for without laughter and enthusiasm I had no peace." Everyone drank to that.

Chief remained standing. "Besides all that, the Warden taught me to play chess and when I get good enough I can play for money, Actor taught me pick up lines in French to impress the ladies. It works, just so you know." He grinned wickedly as Actor tried not quite successfully to look innocent. "Casino taught me how to play darts and cheat at cards. My winnings from those plus crack one more safe and I'll have enough saved up to buy a brand new car. And Goniff taught me that neat trick where you move a coin across your knuckles after you get it from some one else's pocket. Thank you all for the best education a man could ever get."

The table erupted in cheers, laughter and denials all around.


End file.
